


来自一只猫的礼物

by Deliah404



Category: Deliah - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 08:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20904593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deliah404/pseuds/Deliah404





	来自一只猫的礼物

小猫咪今天可真是太不一样了，金曜汉现在就热血沸腾了。

回到家就被他绑在椅子上，小猫咪说要去准备一下给他的惊喜，有点好笑，我不会偷看的啊，你准备就准备嘛，何必非要把我绑起来？

但是小猫咪出来的时候，金曜汉终于知道了，为什么小猫咪一开始就把他绑起来了。

首先映入眼帘的，是小猫咪头上戴着一个红色的蝴蝶结，像极了橱窗里的娃娃，甜甜的冲他笑着。

往下看去，小猫咪身上居然穿着一件极薄的白衬衫，明亮的灯光下，身体一览无遗，胸前两颗漂亮的小果实若隐若现，金曜汉暗自咽了口水，真想马上就咬一口。

视线再往下，小猫咪的下身未着寸缕，隐隐能看到大腿深处，那可爱的小东西埋在里面。

两条笔直细长的大腿，白白的，在金曜汉眼前晃来晃去，小猫咪还是有点害羞，侧着身子捂了一下脸，金曜汉却只注意到了小猫咪挺翘饱满的臀部，不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，口干舌燥。

小猫咪慢慢走了过来，每一步，都让金曜汉心颤，细腰轻摆，他的小猫咪，真是性感得要命了。

小猫咪停在金曜汉面前，伸手把他的脑袋往自己怀里按，脸颊摩擦着肉粒，隔着衣服都忍不住舔了起来，小猫咪轻轻呻吟，金曜汉立刻就硬了。

玩了一会儿，小猫咪就放开了他，痴迷地看着，金曜汉情不自禁地开口，“我想吃……”

没想到小猫咪伸出舌头极为色情地沿着嘴唇舔了一圈，“让我先吃嘛。”

金曜汉失神了，小猫咪怎么这么会折磨人啊。

小猫咪俯身，开始亲吻金曜汉的唇，柔软的嘴唇一点一点啃咬着，金曜汉用舌头刷过小猫咪的唇瓣，小猫咪眼睛瞪的大大的。下身那根东西越来越大了，困在裤子里硬硬的很难受，金曜汉想动起来，却因为被束缚了双手只能坐着。

小猫咪早就看出来了，轻轻笑了一下，“我帮你啊。”

身子柔柔的往下滑，小猫咪跪下了，猜到小猫咪要做什么，金曜汉血气翻涌，果然，毛绒绒的脑袋凑过来了。

小猫咪太紧张了，他从来没做过这种事情，也只是以前看到网上有人这么说过，好害羞啊！可是又想给爱的人最好的体验，狠了狠心，伸手解开了金曜汉的皮带，然后，用牙齿咬开了拉链。

“嗯……”金曜汉的第一声呻吟就逸出来了，小猫咪呼出来的热气，全都喷在那血脉喷张的地方，他竟然还用牙齿在咬拉链，外裤的束缚是去掉了，稍微舒服了一点点。

内裤包裹的东西，形状清晰可见，小猫咪脸红得要烧起来。

“宝贝，快一点！”金曜汉真的受不住了。

很听话的，小猫咪立刻就把脸贴上了那里，用尖翘的鼻尖扫来扫去，呼吸全都打在那里，那东西更大了。

金曜汉开始怀疑，这是惊喜吗？这根本是折磨吧？小猫咪是很诱人没错，可是他快被小猫咪勾得魂都没了，怎么会这么会勾引人啊？

湿热的舌头，隔着内裤细细描绘男人下体的形状，“啊！”是男人都忍不住这样的刺激吧。

听到金曜汉的回应，小猫咪大胆了起来，又舔了两下，就把男人的内裤剥掉了。

青紫色的柱状物第一时间弹了出来，打在小猫咪漂亮的脸上，停在了小巧的唇边，被绑住的身体再动弹不得，下半身还是不受控制的，往红唇上蹭了蹭。

似乎是被心急的男人逗笑了，小猫咪嘴角轻扬，眼角都染上了笑意，张开嘴极为配合地含住了男人的巨物。

“啊！”仰头惊呼着，小猫咪的嘴怕是天堂吧，湿湿热热的包裹着，吮，吸，舔，甚至还轻轻咬了一口，小猫咪的嘴太小了，金曜汉感受到自己的东西进到了口腔深处，却只进去了一半，不尽兴啊！正想着，小猫咪纤细的双手就握上来了。

好大，平时在身体里肆虐的时候虽然觉得大，可是也没有具体的概念，真的这么用嘴吃着就不一样了，大得小猫咪张大的嘴都发酸了，吞到一半就到了喉咙口，小猫咪也急，只得用手去握住。

手指灵巧地来回套用，小猫咪把那东西吐了出来，太大太深了，他实在坚持不住了。

金曜汉的眼眶都湿了，声音低低的，“宝贝……”

小猫咪也明白男人还在痛苦，双手的动作一刻也没停下来，小嘴又凑上去了，含住了顶端圆润的伞头，一圈圈围着马眼舔弄，男人终于又发出了舒服的呻吟，小猫咪好开心呀，沿着柱状物一路舔过去，停在两颗小球中间，张嘴就吸住了其中一颗，男人尖叫出声，甚至在椅子上剧烈地扭了一下。

小猫咪可受用了，知道他喜欢，就轮流在小球上来回舔弄，其实小猫咪也不知道该怎么做才是对的，但是他就是想，舔一舔，吸一吸，那是他最爱的男人，用来爱他的东西。

金曜汉的声音越来越粗重了，结实的大腿不住地抖动，小猫咪好像知道了什么，又含起了那根东西。吞吐了几下，果然，一股一股的热液，在他口腔里释放了。

喉咙口有点被烫到，可是小猫咪记得，男人每次这么对他的时候，都会做个小举动让他整个人都迷失的，于是，他也学着，重重的吮吸，努力吞咽着，嘴巴都要装不下，又从嘴角流出来了，小猫咪都没停止过，直到男人那里没有再流液体了，小猫咪奖励似地舔了一下伞头，男人就又硬了。

“宝贝，快放开我！”金曜汉真的急了，急得不得了，小猫咪伺候地他太舒服了，他也想马上去伺候他的小猫咪。

“不行哦！”小猫咪很淘气的站了起来，膝盖因为跪得太久都发红了，男人有些心疼，想给他的小猫咪揉一揉。

小猫咪拖了一张椅子放在金曜汉的面前，对着男人就坐了上去，大腿从衬衣下摆露出更多了，只能很勉强遮住最隐秘的地方。

小猫咪嘟起嘴，“你不许笑我！”

金曜汉有点听不懂，笑你什么？还没想明白呢，就看到小猫咪伸手一颗一颗解开了衬衫的扣子，美好的身体终于清晰地展现在男人面前，紧接着，小猫咪缓缓屈起了两条大腿，踩在椅子边上。

男人在椅子上挣扎了几下，他必须立刻挣脱绳索的束缚！

“别急嘛。”小猫咪得意洋洋的，就握住了自己那根粉色的东西，上上下下地套弄。

“嗯哈……”小猫咪的娇喘声不绝于耳，金曜汉下面竖得高高的，怒张着，拼命想要找到它的主人。

摆弄了一会儿，小猫咪娇娇柔柔的，轻声低语，“还是没有你帮我弄舒服。”

“我帮你！你快解开我！我就帮你！”金曜汉当然也想自己动手啦！

小猫咪思考了一会儿，摇摇头，并没有同意，举起纤长的手指放到嘴里，模拟着刚刚给男人服务的样子，舔了起来。

金曜汉的眼睛都快瞪出眼眶了，小猫咪这是要杀了他啊！

舔了没几下，小猫咪就放下了手指，金曜汉已经绝望了，眼泪落下来，小猫咪这么绑着他，他还能做什么啊！

可小猫咪还没打算结束呢，脸越来越红，要做最羞于启齿的事情了，咬着下嘴唇，小猫咪深呼吸了一口，把刚刚舔湿的手指，插入了自己下身那个紧闭的小洞里。

“唔！”

“啊！”

同时响起的声音，一个甜腻，一个则是狂乱的怒吼。

小猫咪也不知道金曜汉会不会喜欢他这样，小心翼翼地抽出一点点手指又插了进去，就这么重复着动作，小猫咪的手指特别细长，金曜汉一直以为，这手指握着自己下半身那东西的时候最为好看，没想到今天看到小猫咪这个举动，才是最为致命的。男人看得双目赤红，竟然不说话了。

小猫咪又加了一根手指，更卖力地抽插起来，可是男人怎么这么安静啊？小猫咪有点愣住了，把手指拿了出来，迷人的小洞因为这个动作发出了轻微的“啵”一声，居然也没有马上就合起，嫩粉色的地方微微张着，小猫咪战战兢兢的问，“你是不是不喜欢我这样？”

“喜欢……”金曜汉咬牙切齿的，怎么会不喜欢？他简直喜欢的要死了！

“那你为什么不说话嘛？”小猫咪委屈巴巴的。

下面都快爆炸了，怎么说得出话啊！

“你再不把我解开，你老公我就要废了！”金曜汉用光了全身的力气，吼出了这句话，不骗人，他太清楚自己的身体了。

觉得他好像是生气了，小猫咪很听话的从椅子上下来，跑过来解开了金曜汉身上的绳子，男人一恢复自由，立刻就把小猫咪压倒了，抓着大腿放在腰间，把自己那根充血的东西对着小猫咪的嫩口狠狠地一插到底，力道大的小猫咪头上的蝴蝶结都掉了下来。

“啊！”小猫咪惊呼出声，只是用纤细的手指扩张过的地方，还不能很好地吞入男人那根，下面又涨又麻，说不出的怪异。

“宝贝，忍一忍，这次没办法先帮你好好做润滑了。”话音刚落，金曜汉就开始挺动腰身，极快的速度，极深地进入，小猫咪整个人都软成了一滩水，只能顺着男人的动作一起摆动。

“慢……慢一点嘛……”太快了，小猫咪有点承受不住，怎么回事啊，这跟他想象的完全不一样！

“慢不下来！我就快被你弄死了！”男人句句都很诚实，他从来没有骗过他的小猫咪。

小猫咪连脚尖都绷直了，一直哼哼，双手不停在金曜汉后背抓着，他根本不知道，男人后背都被他抓伤了。

好久好久，久得小猫咪都失去力气了，金曜汉终于在他体内喷洒了出来，高潮过后，男人也是一阵脱力，压在小猫咪的身体上喘得很厉害。刚休息了一会儿，想到前面没吃够的，小猫咪胸前的那两颗小红果，又埋头咬了上去，真甜，小猫咪全身上下都是甜的，金曜汉怎么吃都不够，吮得那两颗小东西都红肿了，还舍不得放开。

小猫咪任他在胸前舔弄了一会儿，懒懒地哼哼，突然冷不丁冒出来一句话，“我觉得你好像根本不喜欢我今天这样！”小猫咪气呼呼的，眼睛有点红，“人家特意给你准备的礼物……”自己鼓起多大勇气才做的这个事情啊，他居然不喜欢！眼泪汪汪的，男人的心都变成了绕指柔。

“没有，”必须要向小猫咪解释清楚，“我很喜欢你送的礼物。”

金曜汉的欲望压根就没从小猫咪体内拿出来过，没过多久又蠢蠢欲动了，小猫咪睁大眼睛有点惊喜，“真的吗？”单纯的小猫咪都没发现，男人又在悄悄动作了。

“当然！”金曜汉实在是，爱死了身下这只小猫咪，腰部发力，在小猫咪的体内横冲直撞，“如果早知道你会送我这个礼物，我今天都不会出门的。”

男人的肯定就是小猫咪最大的鼓励，小猫咪被撞得摇摇晃晃，失声尖叫，可是他好高兴呀，金曜汉说喜欢他送的礼物呢。

“你从哪里学来这些的？”金曜汉还是忍不住要问清楚，他的小猫咪一向都怕羞的很，怎么会一改常态做这种事情？

小猫咪答得很快，“我自己网上搜来的！”

闻言，金曜汉停了下来，“你没事搜这种干嘛？”

“还不是为了给你准备礼物嘛！”小猫咪声音越来越小，“我还学了好多呢，可是你太凶了，我都没来得及表演给你看呢。”

还学了很多？金曜汉整个脑子都乱了，他的小猫咪可真是太可爱了，“没事，以后你可以常常表演给我看的。”

没想到小猫咪眨了眨美目特别狡猾，“老公……弄坏我吧……”说完还很兴奋地观察金曜汉的反应。

金曜汉是完全疯了，拼命把自己往小猫咪身体里撞，哑声在小猫咪耳边威胁，“我今晚就操死你！”

“曜汉呐！曜汉！金曜汉！”金宇硕的声音在耳边响起，嗯？怎么叫得这么冷淡？

睁开眼看到金宇硕就坐在自己边上，一脸疑问地盯着自己。

“怎么了？”我脸上有什么东西吗？

金宇硕眯起眼睛，“你刚刚在做春梦吗？”表情有点暧昧。

“啊？”金曜汉吓了一跳，这你都能看出来？

“你刚刚，一直在喊什么‘宝贝，快一点！’你可真是……”金宇硕摇摇头，“是不是最近太忙了，没空啊？”

金曜汉满脸通红，春梦的主人公就坐在自己边上，还在问自己刚刚做的春梦，这什么跟什么嘛！

“那……”没想到金宇硕突然靠了过来，“要不要我帮帮你？”正说着，手已经覆上了金曜汉那个部位。

“呃！”因为春梦的关系，那里一直翘着，被金宇硕一摸，简直要冲破裤子了！

“你想我用手还是用嘴？”金宇硕问得太直接了。

冷不丁的，金曜汉往自己脑袋上重重锤了一下，好疼！

“你干嘛啊？”金宇硕瞪大了眼睛，这个金曜汉怎么回事？

“我还以为自己在做梦呢……”我以为只有在梦里，才可以和你两情相悦呢。


End file.
